So I thought
by Hotwheels
Summary: As much as they hated eachother, they needed eachother. When she is captured by Voldemort, Draco is assigned to look after her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

**So I thought**

Chapter one: Selfishness

Draco Malfoy was staring at himself in the mirror. He was shirtless but it wasn't his body he was admiring, it was the skull tattoo on his forearm. He was now in Lord Voldemort's top circle. This meant he could do whatever it was he pleased

But it was his failure to kill Albus Dumbledore himself that set some drawbacks. His top priority now was to watch over that filthy mudblood. He hated it. He hated him for a matter of fact. How could he Draco Malfoy be forced to take care of her? But he didn't. He didn't give her food or water, he just taunted her. He like to watch her suffer, it made him feel powerful. It was now his time to get back at everything she said to him, like she would ever be allowed to talk to a Malfoy again.

>>>>>>>> 

Her head almost touched the ground, her body hung foreward making her arms feel as if they were going to be ripped off. They were hanging above her head consumed by chains. She hadn't eaten or had a drink in four days, that's as far back as she could remember at this point. She was starting to get delirious. She could barley sleep and when she did it was for only minutes at a time.

She was staring at the ground not even knowing her own thoughts. Her clothes were torn and there were bruises all over her body. Her house had been raided, her parents were dead, and it was her so He-who-must-not-be-named thought was the key to getting Harry Potter.

She heard the door open and close. Not him again, she couldn't take it anymore. She started to feel hot and cold at the same time then she couldn't feel anything.

"The dark lord wants you for dinner" Draco said carrying a jug of water but she didn't say anything or look up. Was she dead? He walked over to her slowly.

"Granger" he said but he got no answer. She finally gasped for air making him jump backwards.

Her head was spinning. She cried out, she was still alive, she was still here. Tears were streaming down her face. He just watched her not emotion on his face whatsoever. She began moving involuntarily, trying with what energy she had left to break free. But the clasps around her wrists just cut deeper into her skin.

He smiled he was enjoying this very much. Then Voldemort's voice came back into his head "clean her up or you will feel the consequences." He took a step towards her, that's when she looked up at him. She began to sob and shaking her head, she knew he was here to make her feel more disgusting than she already did.

He raised his wand towards her wrist and muttered a spell releasing her from her clasp. She fell forward hitting her head on the ground. He managed to hold back a laugh as he raised his hand again to her second wrist. She lay on the ground not wanting to move.

Not wanting to, he knelt down beside her setting down the water jug, grabbing her arms and picking her up to face him. The look she gave him made him smirk she almost looked cute… almost. Then she did something that would change him forever. She pushed his arms away from her grabbed his chin and plunged her lips on his.

It was about ten seconds later when he realized what this would look like, he pushed her off "What the hell do you think you're doing by kissing me?" he yelled

She was sitting against the wall sobbing.

"What is your problem? What made you think you could kiss me?" He now had a strong hold on her shoulders shaking her and yelling.

"I'm so sick" she replied between sobs.

He frowned at her letting go of her shoulders. But she did it again, he kept pushing her away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled slapping her across the face.

She looked up at him with an evil grin.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" he pointed in her face standing then turning towards the door.

"Does it scare you that you wanted to kiss back?" she replied to his back.

He stopped in his tracks

"What?" he spat turning towards her.

"I know you hate it here, I know you hate him and it scares you because despite how much you hate me you didn't want to stop me"

He grabbed her jaw tightly saying through clenched teeth "don't you for one second act like you know me mudblood, I love it here the dark lord is everything to me, I strive to be like him so I can kill people like you" he released her, "and you're a horrible kisser" he now reached the door and opened it.

"Are you coming or not?" he barked.

Blinking slowly she looked at his face, she knew he was lying. She stood up slowly didn't feel like walking and staggered a bit.

He raised his eyebrows and gave her an annoyed look.

"Yes" she walked towards the door almost stepping out when he pushed her back

"Men before Mudbloods" he said stepping in front of her.

"I don't see any men" she snapped back. As she was following him walking down a long dark corridor, she could only see past her feet. Although she couldn't see him, she could hear his shoes one the stone floor. She suddenly remembered how she got here…

>>>>>>>> 

Hermione Granger was sleeping in her bed. It took her hours to fall asleep now with Dumbledore's death and her worries about Harry. But now she had finally found sleep and was engrossed in a dream. She was walking down a long corridor. She couldn't see past her feet as they led her down it further. She knew someone was ahead of her, although she couldn't see them she could hear their shoes against the ground. Looking behind she could see Fernir Greyback transformed looking at her greedily. She started to run but smacked into someone's back she didn't have time to look at who she ran into, for she was awoken.

A hand slammed down across her mouth. Her eyes popped open seeing Fernir Greyback only his wasn't transformed. He had a look of malice on his face.

"Hello my pet" he croaked.

She was trying to break free screaming under his hand. He picked her up, one hand around her mouth, the other holding her arm behind her back leading her out of the room. She still continued to struggle.

"A feisty one we have here, I like the feisty ones funner to hunt" he barked laughing hoarsely.

As he led her down the stairs she saw her parents tied up. Tears were dripping down her face and on to Fernir's hand. Two men were standing over them, their wands out and ready to strike.

"I wanted you to see your parents suffer" he said in a husky whisper.

"Crucio!" the men yelled wands pointed at her parents. She could tell they were in tremendous pain. It was all her fault. They were being hurt because of who she was. She closed her eyes as tears leaked out of them.

"Wait Mudblood this is the best part" Fernir said laughing. She reopened her eyes.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" two jets of green light flew out of each wand leaving the Grangers lifeless.

She bit Greybacks hand and he released his hand while yelling.

"NO!" she screamed trying to escape from his clutches. She was beginning to fill hot and cold at the same time then she couldn't feel anything.

She could feel liquid being poured on her face, though it wasn't water. She blinked a couple times the liquid was stinging her eyes. And then the liquid stopped coming. When she focused her head was laying in Fernir's lap. He was grinning down at her. Her head was throbbing with pain. It took her a minute to remember why she was looking into his face. Her eyes were rolling around, it wasn't true, they weren't dead. Every Deatheater imaginable was there staring at her. Draco Malfoy almost felt bad for her… almost.

"Being a Mudblood sucks don't it" he laughed hoarsely, "My lord she's awake"

She looked up to see Voldemort walking towards her.

"NO, NO, NO!" she screamed starting to hypervenelate.

"Nice to see you too Miss Granger" he hissed pointing his wand at her, "CRUCIO!" she had never felt pain like this before, she couldn't hear anything, blood was beginning to pour out of her ears. When the pain had finally subsided, her body relaxed falling back onto Fernir.

Fernir lifted her up to be level with Voldemort. She was sobbing.

"Good news your filthy parents are dead" he chuckled, "and in due time Harry Potter and his loyal Order will have knowledge of this."

She stopped crying aloud trying to hold it in. She stared at him as tears continued to fall.

"Harry will come looking for you as he is always there to save the day" he paced around in front of her, "and I will torture him making him feel the pain I felt for years"

"You won't stop him" she replied.

"Its all a matter of opinion" he was now standing in front of her, "ah, miss Granger you remember Bellatrix Lestrange don't you?" he said as she walked towards them.

Hermione managed to get one of her hands out of Fernir's clutches. She smacked Bellatrix across the face. She fought for her other hand and was free from him, she continued to smack Bellatrix. She felt his hands grab her and pull her away.

Bellatrix stood glowering and she raised her wand to Hermione's face. Voldemort was smiling, not at Bellatrix, but at Hermione.

"My dear Bella there's no need for that"

She gaped at him, "WHAT!" she screeched.

"I've heard great things have come from you" Voldemort said as Bellatrix looked livid.

"Your complementing a muggleborn is that not a contradiction?" she said. He smiled but before he could say anything else she spat, "but aren't you a halfblood? Is that not another contradiction?"

He chuckled softly, "My dear you are going to be eating your words soon"

"Don't get me wrong I'm just trying to understand."

"You won't live long enough to understand" he almost shouted.

She didn't reply and this made him grin.

"You aren't all that bad looking and I do have a lot of lonely men here" her eyes widened in horror, "they would like to have a go"

She spit in his face and in that moment he grabbed her away from Fernir and smacked her against the wall.

"You are choosing your death by doing this" he smacked her head against the stone wall again. "Disrespect me again and it will be the last thing you do"

He let her go doing so she fell to the floor. And again she heard that word that made her experience horrid pain. She felt she was going to be tortured to insanity. What felt like an hour later the pain had finally stopped. This time her muscles didn't relax.

"You know Draco Malfoy don't you?" she couldn't open her eyes.

"He will be looking after you from now on" he was enjoying her pain.

"What?" Draco looked at him in shock.

"Yes you will take after your school chum" he smiled

"You are making ME look after that filthy,"

"Are you going to question me?" Voldemort hissed.

"No my lord" Draco was furious.

Hermione looked up a Draco. He looked down at her. They locked their gaze for a moment, he then broke it.

"It would be about now you would show her where she is staying" Voldemort said.

He walked slowly towards her. She glared up at him as he grabbed her shoulders and picked her up.

"I can walk thanks" she hissed.

Draco glared even harder back at her, "This way"

She walked past Voldemort with a slight shiver. As she looked around at the other deatheaters all glaring at her she walked closer to Draco grabbing his hand undetected by the deatheaters watching. He went frigid and dropped her hand fast glaring at her. She bit her lip looking away. He looked at her lips then her eyes smirking while turning towards the door to leave.

>>>>>>>>>

She was in a daze remembering. He led her into the room and chained her up. He never brought her food or water, just came in to torture her now and then. She immediately looked behind her, no one was there. She sighed in relief, although she was still scared. She reached out for Draco. She grabbed his arm as she did so, she could feel him tense.

"What the hell is with you and touching me!" he rounded, she could now see his face.

Her eyes bore into his, "you make me feel safe"

He frowned, "I shouldn't, you should be afraid that I would kill you!"

"I know you would never do that despite how much you hate me" she retorted.

He glared at her as he started to take in her face. She had to make him soften; she had to make him let her go. She continued to look from his eyes to his lips, she bit hers softly. His mouth opened a little but before anything would happen he realized what he was about to do.

"Stop it"

She smirked, "don't tell me you're having thoughts about a mudblood?"

"I'm not, so stop it, I know what you're trying to do and it won't work" he turned away from her and continued to walk. She lost sight of him. She turned around and saw Fernir Greyback, but he wasn't transformed. Panicking she started to run smacking into Draco.

"Granger stop it!" Malfoy rounded again. Tears were streaming down her face, he looked up and met Fernir's gaze.

"Having a little fun with this mudblood?" he asked.

"No" Draco replied a little to fast.

"Are you sure?" he smirked at him.

"Yes, Positive" he stated more confidently.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna be keeping and eye on you" he croaked walking past them and turning down a hallway.

Draco watched him disappear.

"Don't mess this up for me" he hissed.

"What did I do?" she half yelled.

He glared at her, "you know what" and turned away.

She smiled, "I can't think why, could you remind me?"

"Shut it Granger" he stopped in front of a door.

"You are in a pissy mood" she said smirking, "well aren't you going to let me in?"

He turned the knob and pushed the door open. It was a small circular bathroom.

"He wants you cleaned up, I don't know why" he grunted looking at her; she was going to be naked. This aroused him and it made him angry that he would ever think that. She was about to walk in when, he grabbed her pulling her into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Regret

He lifted her onto him as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He pushed up her nightgown with one arm as the other held her up. She helped grabbing the nighty and lifting it over her head, then tossing it to the side. Their lips went straight back to each other. He finally slammed her against the wall; still kissing her roughly he dropped her to the ground. She lifted his shirt up and over his head. His blonde hair fell over his eyes, as she was unbuckling his pants.

"What are we doing?" he whispered.

"Shut the fuck up you'll ruin it" she snapped pushing down his pants. His hands went straight to her breasts as he slid his tongue across her lip. She pushed her panties down then grabbed his penis stroking it and kissed him back.

He reached around each leg lifting her up. He stared at her, his hair still covering his face as his slid into her.

"Oh my god" she moaned closing her eyes.

He thrust harder and harder as the minutes went by. She could hardly keep quiet; she never had anything that felt so good. Or she had never been with anyone who was so good.

He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, stopping for a second to look at her. He was panting as the sweat was dripping from their bodies. He kissed her slightly as he started up again. To him it too felt like nothing he had experienced before. Perhaps it was because he hated her so much, that there was so much sexual tension. He didn't want to think about it why it felt so good, he just wanted to enjoy it.

"Where do you want me to go?" he said feeling ready to cum.

"You can go in me, or on me, or in my mouth" she replied grabbing the back of his neck.

He looked at her, "in your mouth" she smiled pecking him slightly then let her head rest against the wall ready to climax.

It came for both of them, she started to shudder never having felt that good. He dropped her quickly after as she grabbed his dick and opened her mouth. He held her hair, watching himself cum in her mouth.

"Dam" he said letting go of her, but then fear flooded him. He grabbed his clothes and put them on looking up at her watching him.

"What?" he snapped.

She smiled slightly walking past him and into the shower. He heard the water turn on, 'what the fuck did I do?' he thought as he walked out of the room.

He waited outside the door, cursing himself. He was going to pay for this, no doubt about that, but how could he Draco Malfoy do that with a mudblood.

As the door opened he turned to look at her. She looked just as haggard as before. She really wasn't that cute, he had to reassure himself.

"You look worse that you did before" he snapped.

Her eyes looked lazily up at him, "you don't look so charming yourself" she snapped back.

He glared at her then stalked off. She followed him glaring at the back of his head. She couldn't believe what she had just done, but not only that, she couldn't believe she liked it. But she had to do it again, she had to break him, she had to make him suffer.

As they reached the dining hall, she saw everyone sitting at five long tables, filled with deatheaters. It strongly reminded her of Hogwarts. As she followed him to the middle table, she felt every single person in the room glaring at her. She looked up at Voldemort, gulping fear filled throughout her whole body.

He smiled evilly at her. She didn't dare look in his eyes.

"Doesn't seem like you cleaned up much" he hissed.

She was wearing the same nightgown she had before, and her hair was falling down her back, unbrushed.

"This is all I have" she retorted still not catching his eye.

Draco moved away from her sitting next to his mother and aunt.

"Well I have something more suitable, Macnair would you fetch that little red number on my bed" Macnair stood smirking as he ran towards a door in the middle of the room. He came back faster than he did to get to it.

"Dress her please" he grinned.

Horror filled her, "NO, no, get away from me" she smacked him as he grabbed her.

He grabbed the bottom of the gown grabbing her as he did so. He raised it over her head revealing her naked form to hundreds of deatheaters. She was sobbing, Draco had the urge to go and beat the shit out of Macnair. She tried to cover herself but he kept pulling her arms away. He wasn't necessarily dressing her just grabbing her.

"GET OFF ME" She smacked his face again.

Voldemort started laughing and so did the deatheaters. Draco however was stoned faced, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked over to Macnair punching the back of his head. He fell to the ground smacking his head as he did so. Draco now began to kick him over and over again in the stomach. The hall fell silent. Draco finally satisfied looked up at Hermione, panting he walked in front of her covering her.

"Come get your dress on" he helped her into it.

"Draco what are you doing?" his mother snapped.

He ignored his mother; he didn't like treating people this way. He was starting to contradict himself, for he had treated Hermione this way for awhile now. But not anymore, it wasn't him and despite how much he hated her, she was the only one he liked being around.

She was staring at him astonished. It was then that she began to feel for him deeply. He glanced at her quickly for seconds at a time; he wished she wasn't staring at him.

Voldemort however found this very amusing. He was still grinning evilly waiting until Draco would turn to him. When he finally did he realized everyone was staring at him.

"I see you've taken it upon yourself to protect her" Voldemort chuckled, "very interesting how one can fall for someone as impure as her"

"I haven't fallen for her, I don't even like her, and I just didn't want to see Macnair take her"

"Jealousy perhaps?" he now stood and walked towards Draco, Hermione still standing behind him, this much was true, and he felt he had to protect her.

"No"

"Don't tell me Draco you have fallen for someone as filthy as her" Voldemort was inches from Draco, "Fernir tells me you two have become very close"

Draco looked over at Fernir who was glaring at him.

"So it true?" Voldemort hissed.

"No its not, I would never want to be touched by her, I hate her more than you know" he felt her pull away from behind him.

"Good" Voldemort hissed, "Although I wonder why you have taken it upon yourself to study occlemency"

Draco couldn't think of anything to say.

Voldemort raised his wand to Draco's chest, "CRUCIO!" Draco dropped to the ground writhing with pain.

"NO MY LORD PLEASE!" Narcissa yelled Bellatrix held her down.

Hermione was shocked, he did it for her.

"You can take her and do whatever you want with her" Voldemort said to a couple men while watching Draco scream in pain.

Two men walked towards Hermione smiling. She staring screaming and sobbing when they grabbed her and dragged her out of the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Days had passed since she had seen him. She didn't want to think of what had happened to her. She was in chains again. She hadn't eaten in days, but she had water. She stared at the door wanting him to come. She just waited, wanting to see him even if even if he yelled at her.

But he didn't. The days turned into weeks, every few days someone would bring her a plate of food. Her spirits dropped each time she heard the door open and it wasn't Draco. He had to come to her; she thought he would especially after what he did for her. She had been beaten, raped, and tortured by different people everyday. She was starting to lose grip.

The door opened, there was no point in looking, and it wasn't him. She started at the floor waiting for it to happen. The person's shoes came into her line of vision. She closed her eyes.

"Granger look at me"


End file.
